Generally, an image forming apparatus, e.g., a laser printer, includes a main body supporting an image forming unit including a photosensitive drum. In a known image forming apparatus, the main body includes a substantially box-shaped main body frame comprised of a pair of metal frames supporting the image forming unit and a pair of resin frames each supporting a corresponding one of metal frames from below.